


Reborn

by laurenkmyers



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkmyers/pseuds/laurenkmyers
Summary: Callum Highway has been waiting his whole life for something more.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the ballum halloween au evening. I hope you all enjoy it!

Callum wanted out of this life, not in that deeply depressing way where he didn’t want to _live_ , he just wanted out of _his life_. The lies he currently faces, the hidden reality he has to hide from the world, and the choices he actively has to make to stay concealed in his dark, dank closet of despair. The idea of escaping, doing something else, _being_ something else excites him. He just needs the confidence to actually go out and _do it._

He knew the moment the Mitchell family moved back to the Square that there was something terrifyingly addictive about Ben Mitchell. He was a man of mystery, barely seen by anyone during the day, only to spring to life the moment the sun sets behind the clouds; a darkness that lingers with the bat of his eyelashes.

Callum isn’t a fool; he knows that their world is filled with creatures that defy the laws of humanity, just- no one ever seems to want to admit it. But Callum knows, and he wants to know more. It intrigues him, excites him, and elicits a spark of vitality back into his veins.

The night he followed Ben Mitchell into The Albert changed his life forever- for better or for worse, only time would tell.

***

The lights are low, the music is deafening, and the scent of sex in the air is heady. Callum has dressed in his nicest blue shirt and tightest black jeans. He will be the seduction tonight; he finally knows exactly what he has to do. He’s been lusting after the idea of what Ben Mitchell can give him for far too long.

Unfortunately, his intended target for the evening is busy being groped in a dark corner of the club. There is a man firmly attached to Ben’s throat, lapping away at the tendon of his neck with such enthusiasm, hands busy grabbing at him hungrily as he devours. Something inside Callum stirs hot. Jealousy, he realises all too quickly. Ben’s eyes are closed, head thrown back, and he looks so incredibly gorgeous like this. Pleasure washes over him in hues of red and gold-when all of a sudden the mood shifts, and Ben’s eyes snap up to find his; blazing scarlet and dangerously addictive. He rips the man from his throat and pushes him aside without much of a thought; his focus is entirely on Callum now as he waits for his approach.

Callum swiftly manoeuvres himself through the throng of bodies that are grinding up against him, but he never once lets his gaze with Ben be disturbed. The bubbling in his stomach boils over, the hairs on the back of his neck creep into his head, and the sizzling connection between man and mystery comes to a peak the moment he steps in front of Ben who leans heavily on the wall behind him with the most mesmerizing bedroom eyes you’ll ever see. Callum’s knees falter momentarily, but he stands his ground in the face of danger and pushes on. He wants this.

“I wondered when I’d be meeting you.” Ben says with a seductive lilt in his silky smooth voice.

Callum’s insides squirm as he feels Ben’s eyes drop down his body and back up again- but he doesn’t let that deter him.

“I want you to make me like you.” Callum blurts out with faux confidence heavy on his tongue.

Ben laughs outright, “Straight to the endgame I see…” he tuts before lifting himself off the wall, crotch jutting out to glide slowly against Callum’s front and standing as tall as he’s able. Callum thrills at the fact that Ben is a fair few inches shy of his full height. But all thoughts of power leave his head the moment he feels Ben place a hand low on his back. He brings him in so carefully that there isn’t even an inch of space left between their bodies. Ben’s voice is low and gruff as he says, “But sweetheart, I do enjoy the foreplay before the main event.”

Callum gets lost in Ben’s eyes, and the implication behind Ben’s words slipping out of those sinful lips sends a layer of wooziness that settles over him. Callum’s so captivated by the feeling he leans into it willingly. The sense of danger from earlier is replaced with feelings of calm and serenity, with a delicious mouthful of yearning. He opens his lips to form around a sentence but nothing comes out.

Ben smirks, dips his head, and the moment is gone; a sudden dousing of ice-cold water jolts Callum back into the club. He’s now highly aware of his surroundings, the way he’s suddenly rock-hard and panting- the shame instantly washes over him. He lets go of Ben and forces himself to step back, a newfound determination in his gaze.

“Make me like you.”

Ben remains exactly where he is, feet firmly on the floor, barely moving a muscle, but his lips give him away as they tilt up and his eyes grow dark the minute Callum’s authoritative command hits his ears.

“Making demands now, gorgeous? You’ve got a fire in you that many round here can only dream of possessing. I admire that about you. It’s sexy.” Ben moves so gracefully Callum barely has time to register the two open palms splayed out on his chest and wrapping around his now open shirt before he’s being swiftly pulled down to Ben’s level and the heady sensation of being this close to Ben again envelopes him completely. “Meet me in the park. 1 hour. And we’ll see how generous I’m feeling when I have you all to myself.” He says.

And then he’s gone.

***

Callum is jittery and nervous. The cold air hauntingly whips up his back and sends a shiver down his spine. His breath is choppy and quick, and it leaves remnants of thick fog behind in its intensity. He looks around the deserted park and then glances down at his watch for the third time in 2 minutes. It’s been over an hour since Ben left him hard and wanting in the club. His dick still hasn’t gotten the memo, throbbing painfully now in his too tight jeans.

“I like your perseverance.” A voice whispers.

Callum turns to see the man he’s been waiting over an hour for finally step out from the shadows, red eyes and translucent skin glowing under the street lamp. His dick twitches painfully and he wills it to _go the fuck away_. It doesn’t, much to his annoyance. But Ben seems to enjoy his flushed skin and hard body regardless. His eyes still look at him like he wants to devour. And that’s exactly what they both want, so Callum pushes forward.

“Well? Have you thought about giving me what I want?”

“I have, as it goes. But I need something from you first. Think you’re up for it?”

And Callum smiles knowingly, they’re both fully aware he’ll give Ben anything he asks for. Both fully aware of the affect he has on Callum even despite not having any sort of interaction before tonight.

“What do you want?” Callum asks, playing along.

“ _You_.” Ben says- not a single hint of hesitation in his voice.

The instant the word leaves Ben’s lips Callum finds himself nodding. He needs no convincing. He’s belonged to Ben Mitchell from the very moment he moved back to the Square. The second he laid eyes on the man he knew he didn’t have to look any more. He found him.

“You already have me, Ben.” Callum replies, sincerely.

The smile on Ben’s face is beautiful. 

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

One moment Ben is under the street lamp, and the next he’s urgently tugging Callum into him and crashing their lips together in a kiss so fierce it draws blood. The metallic taste on Callum’s lip forces an animalistic growl from deep in Ben’s chest that he feels rumble through his entire being. Ben pulls back harshly and bares his razor sharp teeth, the reality of what is about to happen hits Callum full force and he longs for it. But Ben hesitates, barely containing himself from taking what he knows they both desperately want.

“Tell me again this is what you want.” He suffers through the phrase, teeth glinting in the moonlight.

“I’m yours, Ben. Make me yours forever.” Callum begs, tilting his head deliberately to the side as he waits for Ben to finally take the plunge.

Callum watches as Ben’s face softens, as he lets the words wash over him. People may think Ben Mitchell is nothing but a bloodthirsty beast, but Callum knows better. Can see the man behind the monster and loves them both with his entire heart. He notices the way Ben’s monster is unleashed. He moans hot and heavy in his ear before (finally) sinking his teeth into the rough skin of Callum’s neck and sucks hard.

The euphoria hits them both simultaneously as the blood flows freely. Ben drains what he needs for the transformation to be complete. Callum trusts he’ll know when to stop.

The mist descends, the blood flows rich, and the night is young.

He falls lifeless and weak to the floor below; happily given his entire self to a dark man with a light heart.

Callum’s eyes fly open.

Power seeps from his veins.

Their fire now burns as one.

He is **reborn.**

**Author's Note:**

> come and fangirl with me over on tumblr: laurenkmyers


End file.
